Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017
Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 (Hello! Project ひなフェス 2017) is Hello! Project's annual Hinamatsuri live. It will take place on March 25 and 26, 2017 at Makuhari Messe. The festival is split into four concerts featuring different main acts: *Morning Musume '17 Premium (モーニング娘。'17 プレミアム) *ANGERME Premium (アンジュルム プレミアム) *Tsugunaga Momoko Premium (嗣永桃子 プレミアム) *℃-ute Premium (℃-ute プレミアム) The festival will also coincide with Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017. The ANGERME Premium concert will be broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!.https://twitter.com/sptv_idol/status/832363959009243136 Setlist Morning Musume '17 Premium= #TBA |-|ANGERME Premium= #TBA |-|Tsugunaga Momoko Premium= #TBA |-|℃-ute Premium= #TBA Featured Members ;℃-ute *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;Morning Musume '17 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari ;Country Girls *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;Buono! (3/26 Tsugunaga Momoko Premium) *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *TBA ;3/25 Morning Musume '17 Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Kanazawa Tomoko *3nin Gumi Performance: Shimadagawa **Yajima Maimi **Ikuta Erina **Yanagawa Nanami ;3/25 ANGERME Premium Acts *2ri Gumi Performance: REAL LOVE **Suzuki Airi **Akiyama Mao *4nin Gumi Performance: Okaileage **Okai Chisato **Nakanishi Kana **Nomura Minami **Taguchi Natsumi ;3/26 Tsugunaga Momoko Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Kamikokuryo Moe *5nin Gumi Performance: NakaZYXtai!!! **Nakajima Saki **Sasaki Rikako **Ogawa Rena **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho ;3/26 ℃-ute Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Yokoyama Reina *6nin Gumi Performance: Hagi-King **Hagiwara Mai **Wada Ayaka **Haga Akane **Hamaura Ayano **Onoda Saori **Kaga Kaede Absentees *ANGERME member Aikawa Maho will be unable to participate in the concerts due to her receiving treatment for panic disorder which she was diagnosed with back in January 2017."アンジュルム 相川茉穂についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-03. *Tsubaki Factory member Onoda Saori will be unable to participate in the March 25 concerts due to poor health.https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/845444833447587840 Concert Schedule Trivia *This is the first Hina Fest to dedicate an entire Premium performance to a single member (Tsugunaga Momoko). *This is the first Hina Fest to not take place at Pacifico Yokohama in Kanagawa Prefecture. Instead, the venue is in Chiba. Incidentally, this prefecture is also the birthplace of Tsugunaga Momoko. *Initially, it seemed as if the members of ℃-ute would not participate in the shuffle units and solo performances despite performing in the concert itself. On February 27, a second lottery video was uploaded to the UP-FRONT CHANNEL which showed a member of each group performance randomly drawing a member of ℃-ute to add to their group. The soloists then played jankenpon to decide who got to duet with the last remaining member, Suzuki Airi. *This is the first Hina Fest since 2014 in which Hamaura Ayano was not the announcer for the lottery drawings. She was replaced by Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kiyono Momohime, who introduced herself as Supreme Commander Marshal Momohime (モモヒメ元帥最高司令官; Momohime-gensui Saiko Shirei-ken). *The shuffle unit names were revealed in episode #212 of Hello! Project Station uploaded on March 22, 2017."モー娘。'17ツアー、℃-uteダンスレッスン、J=JLIVE、アンジュルムコメント、スポーツのお時間、ひなフェスユニット名発表、山木ヘアアレンジ　MC：鈴木愛理、梁川奈々美【ハロ！ステ#212】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-03-22. Videos Hello! Project ひなフェス 2017 ～1回限りの！ソロ＆シャッフルユニット抽選会！～ 続・Hello! Project ひなフェス 2017 ～1回限りの！ソロ＆シャッフルユニット抽選会！～ Notes # Sato Masaki was confirmed to be taking part in the concerts by Ishida Ayumi in a LINE LIVE broadcast on March 24, despite not being featured in the goods due to missing the photoshoot during her hiatus."Hello!Project LINE LIVE！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Channel (via LINE LIVE). 2017-03-24. References External Links *Special Site *Concert Schedule: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods Category:2017 Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Buono!